Incondicional
by Bela-chan
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, preso em Azkaban, reflete sobre sua devoção ao Lord das Trevas. CUIDADO: Slash.


**Agradecimentos:** Ao **Marck Evans**, por ter lido e betado esta história. À **Tachel Black**, pela ajuda e conselhos valiosos no YM enquanto eu escrevia essa fic.

**Aviso 1:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling.

**Aviso 2: **Contém slash (relacionamentos entre homens) e sexo consensual. Não gosta, não leia, simples assim.

Essa fic foi escrita para cumprir a Missão: Vilões, na Fanfic Br. O link da comunidade está no meu profile.

* * *

**Incondicional**

Ficar preso em Azkaban não é nem de longe tão terrível quanto eu imaginava que seria. A ausência dos dementadores torna tudo mais fácil, pelo menos não tenho todas as minhas energias sugadas por seres das trevas. Mas ainda assim é sufocante ficar enjaulado neste lugar que parece estar mergulhado em uma noite eterna.

Há semanas não vejo ou sinto um único raio de sol. Em Azkaban, não há como saber se é dia ou noite, e facilmente se perde a noção de tempo. Os dementadores não estão mais por aqui para enlouquecer suas vítimas, mas é como se o lugar tivesse ficado com a personalidade deles. É tudo frio e mórbido, e mentes mais fracas sucumbem facilmente com a energia angustiante que paira no ar.

Mas não a minha. Podem acusar Lucius Malfoy de tudo, menos de ser fraco.

A cela é igual a todas as outras, pequena, com paredes frias, escuras e úmidas, um catre no canto com um colchão fino e encalombado e uma pequena mesa de canto com uma cadeira gasta, na qual estou sentado agora. É, pelo que sei, uma espécie de suíte de luxo de Azkaban. Mesmo aqui, meu dinheiro ainda fala mais alto.

Mas sou completamente indiferente a esse lugar, nada aqui é capaz de me atingir. Não que eu seja imune aos efeitos de Azkaban, mas simplesmente porque consegui encontrar uma forma de não ser tão afetado por eles. Escapismo. Eu me obrigo a ficar com o pensamento longe daqui, seja fazendo planos para quando estiver livre ou relembrando o passado, e dessa forma evito pensar no presente. Posso estar preso nesta cela, mas meus pensamentos são livres e voam longe, para junto daquele que é a pessoa mais importante em minha existência:

Meu único Mestre e Senhor, meu Lord das Trevas, aquele que é tão poderoso que nem mesmo eu ouso pronunciar seu nome.

Pensar nele faz meu peito se contrair, me sufoca, e eu não agüento ficar sentado por muito tempo. Acabo me levantando e começo a andar pela cela, para tentar amenizar a vontade que tenho de agir, de fazer alguma coisa. É inaceitável estar preso desse jeito, impotente enquanto tantas coisas importantes acontecem.

O que houve no Ministério foi imperdoável, e eu sei que serei punido por ter perdido a profecia e deixado Potter escapar. Não há desculpas pela minha falha, e eu sinto uma dor quase palpável de saber que desapontei meu mestre. Justo eu, seu braço direito, seu preferido... O Lord das Trevas não confia em ninguém além de mim, e saber que o desapontei é quase insuportável.

Já fora bastante revoltante saber que aquele verme do Pettigrew o encontrara antes de mim, e mais horrível ainda ouvir de meu Mestre que _eu_ não procurara por ele. _Nem mesmo você, Lucius..._, ele sussurrara, na noite em que teve seu corpo de volta. Mesmo os outros Comensais da Morte, apavorados, perceberam que o tom de voz dele mudou quando falou comigo. Era mais macio, mais sibilante, mais envolvente. Era como uma carícia, perigosa e mortífera, como seu dono. Em minha mente, ecoava o resto da frase que ele não disse, mas que estava implícito: n_em mesmo você, Lucius, que sempre disse me amar mais do que qualquer outro._

Mas ele não me machucou. Mesmo decepcionado, a prova de que eu ainda era seu preferido estava ali, na frente de todos. Ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome, coisa que não faz com mais ninguém. E me olhou nos olhos, permitindo que eu me levantasse e gritasse meus motivos. Ele não me feriu, não me machucou como sempre faz quando se irrita com seus Comensais da Morte. Ele só me olhou, e a fraca iluminação do cemitério não permitiu que eu o visse completamente, mas podia senti-lo penetrando em minha mente para ler cada partícula dos meus sentimentos, sondando, certificando-se que minha lealdade não mudara.

E eu permiti a invasão, deixei claro que minha mente e minha alma pertenciam a ele, que nada mudara mesmo depois de tantos anos. Que minha fidelidade estava ali, ainda mais forte do que sempre fora. Assim como meu amor.

Naquela noite, eu o levei para a Mansão Malfoy, depois de Potter ter conseguido escapar novamente. A Mansão estava na família há diversas gerações, e era uma construção bastante especial. Saindo da biblioteca, havia uma passagem que levava a uma câmera secreta, enfeitiçada de tal maneira que nem mesmo o Ministério conseguiria encontrar.

A câmera era praticamente uma outra casa subterrânea, espaçosa e equipada para proporcionar o máximo de conforto a seu hóspede. Claro que eu a equipei assim porque sabia que ela provavelmente seria usada por mim ou por alguém da minha família em alguma situação emergencial. Mas poder hospedar meu Mestre ali era uma honra inexprimível.

Ele não se impressionou com nada daquilo. De fato, o Lord das Trevas nunca se importou com minha fortuna, e isso, se bem me lembro, fora a primeira coisa que me chamara a atenção nele há mais de vinte anos atrás. Eu, como todo Malfoy, estava acostumado a ser reverenciado por onde passava, principalmente por causa do poder que minha família ostentava. Nem mesmo o Ministro era imune à minha influência.

Mas o Lord das Trevas nunca se importou. Ele sempre deixou claro quem era o Mestre, e que a mim só restava lhe servir. Seus ideais e seu modo de consegui-los eram tudo o que busquei a vida toda. Depois de um tempo, eu já nem sabia mais quais pensamentos eram meus e quais eram dele. Tínhamos um mesmo objetivo, e faríamos de tudo para alcançá-lo.

Eu me lembro do quanto estava ansioso por ficar a sós com ele novamente. Não sabia o que falar, o que fazer... Ele não dizia nada, apenas olhava cada detalhe a sua volta como se eu nem estivesse presente, caminhando até um dos quartos fechando a porta sem me dar qualquer explicação.

Minhas pernas começam a se cansar de ficar tanto tempo em pé, e eu acabo indo para o catre, me sentando sobre o colchão encalombado e encostando a cabeça na parede. Me obrigo a continuar relembrando do que aconteceu, para evitar pensar no que está por vir. Minha mente continua com seu devaneio, e eu me sinto como se estivesse voltando no tempo no momento em que a porta do quarto se abriu sozinha, depois de eu ter ficado mais de uma hora parado do lado de fora.

"Entre, Lucius" – disse uma voz vinda de dentro do quarto.

Lembro que meu coração batia alucinadamente quando entrei, e senti um frio na barriga quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Ele estava parado de costas para mim, e vi que usava uma capa negra de veludo que estivera guardada no baú ao lado da cama. A velha capa que Pettigrew usara para cobri-lo após o ritual havia desaparecido.

Quando ele finalmente se virou, minha reação foi me ajoelhar e abaixar a cabeça, sem coragem suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. A vergonha de não ter acreditado que ele estava vivo e de não tê-lo procurado ainda me corroia por dentro.

"Perdão, Milord..." – murmurei, quando ele se aproximou de mim.

"Pelo que?" – ele perguntou, com sua voz baixa e sibilante, mesmo sabendo exatamente pelo que eu estava me desculpando.

"Por não ter acreditado... Por não ter insistido..."

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso estendeu uma das mãos e tocou meu queixo, erguendo-o e me obrigando a olhá-lo de frente. Eu ainda não havia visto seu novo corpo, pois o cemitério estava escuro demais para que pudesse observá-lo direito. Mas ali, agora, eu via claramente no que meu Mestre se transformara. A pele mortalmente pálida não deixava dúvidas de que aquele corpo não era humano. O rosto não lembrava em nada a beleza do passado, que tanto me fascinara. Não havia cabelo, nem nariz, e o Lord das Trevas estava ainda mais parecido com as cobras de que tanto gostava.

Um sentimento de repulsa cresceu dentro de mim sem que eu pudesse controlá-lo. Aquele não era meu Mestre, não era a pessoa que eu escolhi seguir e amar desde a minha adolescência. Minha angústia aumentava ainda mais à medida que subia meus olhos por seu rosto, até sentir meu queixo ser apertado e imobilizado, e meu olhar ser atraído pelo dele, me obrigando a encará-lo como ainda não tinha feito desde que ele voltara.

Prendi a respiração quando meus olhos se chocaram com seu olhar vermelho. Os olhos não haviam mudado em nada, eram do mesmo tom escarlate e assustador de antes, frios, mortais e ameaçadores. Sem entender como nem por quê, senti uma onda gelada percorrer minha espinha, enquanto continuava a encará-lo, preso em seus olhos e sem disfarçar o que estava sentindo. A repulsa desaparecera, e eu sentia de volta toda fascinação que sempre senti por ele.

"Milord..." – falei, num fio de voz.

"Tão belo..." – ele disse, contornando meu rosto com sua mão fria. - "Você está ainda mais lindo do que eu me lembrava, Lucius..."

Estremeci com seu tom de voz e resisti à vontade de fechar os olhos, sentindo a mão que tocava meu rosto subir até meus cabelos, acariciando-os com a mesma leveza. Eu continuava ajoelhado em frente a ele, em uma posição completamente subserviente, mas não me importava. Meu corpo já começava a reagir com aquele toque, e eu sabia que ele percebia isso.

"Eu me pergunto, meu belo amigo, como você ainda pode se sentir assim depois do que me transformei."

"Não me importo" – murmurei, rouco. – "Eu o amo da mesma forma."

"Eu sei" – ele respondeu, tocando meus lábios. – "É isso que me surpreende."

Fechando os olhos, segurei a mão que tocava minha boca e beijei a palma, inspirando o cheiro que vinha dela. Era diferente do que eu me lembrava, mas me excitou da mesma forma.

Ainda segurando sua mão contra meu rosto, olhei-o novamente, esperando por sua autorização para continuar. Ele levou a mão até minha nuca e me ergueu, puxando meus cabelos com firmeza, mas sem me machucar. Ele nunca me machucava, não quando estávamos assim.

Fechei os olhos quando me senti puxado de encontro a ele, e abri os lábios quando sua boca cobriu a minha. Seu corpo era mais magro que o meu, embora fosse mais alto, e eu coloquei os braços envolta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

Senti suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, se insinuando por dentro da minha capa sem parar de me beijar. Logo cada peça de roupa era retirada e jogada no chão, até que fiquei completamente nu, enquanto ele continuava vestido.

Ele me levou até a cama e me deitou, parando na beirada para me observar.

"Perfeito" – meu Senhor murmurou, seu olhar passeando pelo meu corpo e me enchendo de orgulho.

Estendi a mão, chamando-o, implorando por ele, e meu Mestre veio, retirando rapidamente as próprias roupas e se deitando sobre mim.

Mesmo agora, quase dois anos depois, ainda me lembro da sensação inebriante que foi sentir seu corpo novamente junto ao meu após mais de treze anos de separação. As mãos dele percorriam meu corpo devagar, como se relembrassem cada detalhe esquecido, me fazendo tremer e gemer de desejo, quente, faminto, ansioso por mais.

Mas Milord não se importava com meu desespero, e continuava em seu próprio ritmo, me torturando com suas carícias com uma lentidão que me exasperava.

"Meu Senhor..." – balbuciei, quando o senti deslizando lentamente para dentro de mim.

Ergui meu tronco, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu ombro enquanto apertava os olhos com força para suportar a dor que aquela invasão causava.

Dessa vez não houve gentileza quando ele puxou meus cabelos com força, me fazendo encará-lo enquanto forçava sua passagem em meu corpo.

"Olhe pra mim..." – ele ordenou, num sussurro. - "Quase como da primeira vez, não é? Você não teve nenhum outro desde que fui embora." – não era uma pergunta.

"Não... Nunca... Eu nunca permitiria que... Ahhh..." – gemi, quando com um movimento mais brusco ele entrou completamente dentro de mim, interrompendo o que eu estava dizendo.

A dor era aguda, forte, mas nenhum de nós dois se importou com isso. Ele continuou com seus movimentos, cada vez mais rápidos e profundos, e eu correspondia, entregue, sendo comandado por ele e totalmente submisso aos desejos do meu Mestre, que eram um reflexo dos meus.

Não demorou muito para que o prazer absoluto varresse nossos corpos e, apesar de todo meu esforço, não consegui conter um grito e enterrei as unhas nas costas do meu Mestre quando o clímax me atingiu.

Relembrar de tudo isso ameniza a sensação sufocante que é estar confinado nesta cela fria, mas ao mesmo tempo me angustia por não poder estar ao lado do meu Mestre agora, quando ele tanto precisa do seu servo mais fiel. Fecho os olhos, sentindo que meu corpo reagiu às lembranças daquele reencontro que durou a noite toda, e penso no Lord das Trevas com todas as minhas forças, querendo, desejando que ele saiba que mesmo aqui meus pensamentos são dele.

Automaticamente, acaricio a marca negra que cobre meu antebraço, da mesma forma que meu Lord costuma acariciá-la depois de me ter, sempre fazendo-a queimar por mais sutil que seja seu toque. Nem tento evitar meu sorriso quando sinto a tatuagem arder novamente, quase na mesma hora, e um calor reconfortante se espalha por meu corpo ao perceber que ele está comigo.

Mesmo aqui, mesmo tão longe, meu Mestre ainda me sente, e não importa quanto tempo demore, ele sabe que eu sempre estarei pronto para servi-lo.

**FIM **

* * *

Lucius! Finalmente, consegui escrever uma fic em primeira pessoa com meu Lucius! Sem sininhos, sem elfos, sem gatinhos adotados! Yupi!

Comentários são sempre bem vindos! Mesmo para uma história politicamente incorreta como essa. XD


End file.
